Leaving The Past Behind
by danomesser
Summary: MadQueen. Regina had a past with Jefferson, like she did with most of Storybrooke, but they'd decided to be civil for the sake of their children. But could they become more than friends?


After Regina and Jefferson made up and put the past mistakes behind them, they became good friends. Such good friends that Henry and Grace started to get ideas to push them closer to become more than friends. After months of not so subtle suggestions from their children, Jefferson asked Regina to come to his house to talk (while the two 'matchmakers' we're at school, obviously).

Regina couldn't imagine what Jefferson wanted from her. They'd put the past behind them and recently they'd been getting on better than they had in years, even before the curse. She had to admit that when they weren't being hostile, aggressive and threatening towards each other, he was actually a handsome man. She could see why Henry and Grace tried to get them to admit feelings.

But in her life it would probably be one of the hardest things that anyone could ask her to do. Admitting feelings for someone is scary for someone with a normal life, but nobody's life was harder than the former evil queen. She had been abused and bruised. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Feelings and emotions stayed hidden. It was easier and less complicated.

Regina thought about all this on her way to Jefferson's. She walked instead of using magic to give her time to think about what she was going to say to him, what could she say to him, admitting weakness and feelings wasn't in the blood of the Mills family. Cora would never allow her daughter to have any kind of vulnerability.

After a while she arrived at Jefferson's door, she reluctantly lifted her hand, but hesitated before knocking, what if he changed his mind and he hated her because of what she did to him, the unnecessary pain she caused him. She swallowed her doubts and knocked, getting more anxious, the longer she waited at the door.

He answered with a smug smile on his face and silently invited her inside with a hand gesture. She nodded in greeting and walked past his to his living room. Once she was in the middle of the room she stopped.

She decided in the moment just to be blunt, instead of beating around the bush. "So what did you want to talk to me..." She got cut off when she turned around to find his lips on hers.

In that moment, she had a flashback to another time.

It was a time, where they were in a similar position, only she was trapped by the bounds of her marriage to the King. A hat maker came to he palace to meet with the King about making hats for he women in his life, his beautiful daughter, Snow and his wife, Regina.

He spent time with the King's wife, less so with his daughter, as he found her unbearable. That was what he told her and she just laughed. At least I'm not the only one. She had said, he chucked at her remark and their relationship had stemmed from there.

But it wasn't love or anything like that, it was lust. It was being with someone her own age and he enjoyed the skills in bed that the queen possessed. In his eyes, she deserved more than to be a prisoner in her own home. They both enjoyed the secrecy and sneaking around, it was fun. For a while, until they both came to their senses and broke it off. What was the point? It was only lust and it wouldn't last anyway. The agreement was mutual, it couldn't continue, they went their separate ways, but not before Jefferson gave her the hat he'd been working on. It was the beautiful and she thanked him. With that he left, never to visit her again. They never saw each other until she had snapped and become the Evil Queen. She abused his trust in her and left him in Wonderland, with her ghastly mother of all people.

When she was broken from the flashback, his lips were still on hers and it hit her. This was different. Everything was different, they were friends and they had put the past behind them. Now, they had Henry and Grace, who were trying their best to get the two together, without knowing anything about their past life together. This felt like more than lust.

"Thought we agreed that friends with benefits was a bad idea." She joked.

"We were young and you were trapped. Now you are free to fall in love and I have fallen for you, Regina. Are you really going to ignore what's between us? Our children can see it, why can't you?" He almost whined.

She smirked and locked her hands behind Jefferson's head. "What makes you say I feel anything for you at all?" She smiled seductively.

"You wouldn't still be here, if you didn't feel anything and you definitely wouldn't be standing this close." He explained.

"Fair enough." She responded. He moved in again claiming her lips with his own. The kiss was heated with passion. He felt like she had control of him, like his heart was in her hand and he was ok with that.

He was possessive and wild and it thrilled her. She had never been kissed like this before. Not even by Daniel, he was gentle and innocent. But there was nothing innocent about either of them anymore. Jefferson and Regina had their hearts blackened by the effects of the dark one and dark magic, now they had to live with that.

Regina didn't even notice that he was pushing her against the wall, until her back made contact. His hands were everywhere and he was exactly like he was in he Enchanted Forest, only they had never actually kissed before. Jefferson's actions towards Regina were all physical. This was more.

His hands went to the buttons on her blouse. She stilled his hand with her own.

"We can't do this now." She said.

"Why?" He whined.

She smirked at his immature reaction. "Because you have to pick up your daughter and I have paperwork to finish, so fun for the both of us."

"Grace knows where we live, she's walked back before. What if I don't let you go, huh, what will you do then?" He challenged.

"I'm behind, I need to catch up with the paperwork." She stated.

"I'm not willing to let you go yet." He said, kissing his way down her neck. She knew where he wanted this to lead, so she had a bit of fun with it. Jefferson was pressed against her and she could feel the bulge in his pants.

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He sighed in frustration and went to take a cold shower, before going to meet Grace, there was no way he could go out in public after the number Regina had done on him. When he got out he put on some fresh clothes and towel dried his hair.

He left the house and was about to lock the door, when he noticed an envelope taped to the door. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it without hesitation.

It said.

If you still want to have some fun, come to my house at 1pm tomorrow, for old times sake.

-Regina

He smirked, this woman would be the death of him.


End file.
